The best Gift
by XocoW
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOHKO! - Having the calm of his house and his new family at his side, Libra Dohko will spend his birthday on their side... even if he doesn't remember it.


A little something of Dohko's Birthday!  
I'm proud how this turned in the end :D I hope you enjoy it~  
BTW! His daughter is an OC I did with my best friends in Tumblr (aqua), of course, is adopted and is cute and beautiful.

 **Libra Dohko and Peacock Shiva belongs to Masami Kurumada / Toei Animation**

.

* * *

.

As the smoke of the pipe was going to the air making different forms, Dohko was looking at the path that guides to the little town close to the Five Peaks. Since some days ago he decided to relax a bit and, after a quick trip to the beach for Shiryu's birthday, the ex-Libra Saint moved to his old pretty house in China with both his girlfriend and daughter. Peacock Shiva and he couldn't be more than happy now that she could spend some time with them after such months helping to get some new Gold Saints. Shiva and everyone else knew that Agora would be the next Virgo Saint, but she needed to stay to help him and his master to move.

Anyway, she was still in her duty but took some vacation to spend with her lovely boyfriend and that little girl called Huifen they adopted time ago. She was just nine years old and Shiva never had to take care of a kid before, they even had a bad time before, that's why Dohko was a bit worried seeing the path. Normally he could trust Shiva and let her take care of Huifen, she had the patience of his father Shaka, but still, Dohko was the father and didn't want anything bad happened to both of his girls.

He looked at the wall clock to find it was a bit later than the normal time the Peacock Saint and Huifen would be around. Dohko kept smoking and drinking his tea some more minutes to then listen to some laughs. There it was; from the path, she could see Shiva over a bicycle wearing some pretty overall and a green shirt, and in a mini seat was Huifen with a helmet and holding her mother's back. She was wearing the same clothes but with a purple shirt and some rainy boots she adored because had a lizard and, in her imagination, was a dragon, her "big brother" Shiryu.

"The princess and the queen arrived!" Dohko smiled placing the pipe in the tray with the tea. "I was worried about you, my girls."

"Worried?" Shiva chuckled while she was helping Huifen with the helmet and the security belt. "Don't you think mommy Shiva can take care of this little human being?" She then held Huifen from the overall with a single hand to leave it on the floor.

"Hi, dad!" Huifen didn't wait to hold one of the bags Shiva was taking out of the box from the bicycle. "Mum! That's mine!"

"Did you eat something with sugar?" Dohko asked seeing how excited was her daughter.

"Of course not... we bought desert anyway." The Indian gave the bag to the girl and, before she ran back to the house, stopped her. "Oh! Who put the cream cookies in your bag?"

"I don't know!" The little girl laughed to run at the house.

"The shoes!"

Huifen almost fell removing the rain boots without leaving the bag from her hands.

"And my kiss?!" Dohko said but Huifen was already inside the house to then hear the door of her room closing. "What does she has in the bag?"

"Kid stuff." Shiva smiled coming close with some bags to get help by Dohko. "Maybe I can give you Huifen's kiss."

"And you have no high heels! Good." Dohko chuckled to then hold her close with his free hand and kiss her cheek. "And your kiss too."

Softly as Shiva loved, Dohko kissed her on the lips not only once but over and over. His hand moved slowly to her hips and then gave a soft spank.

"Ok, the tiger really missed me..." Shiva laughed to kiss him the last time on the nose. "And this peacock and her baby are hungry. So, c'mon, time to make the dinner."

"Can I make you after?"

The Silver Saint just laughed as she moved into the house leaving the Golden Saint with the bicycle.

Some hours later, after make all the kitchen and part of the dinner room smell as the delicious food Dohko and Shiva were cooking, the Libra Saint decided it was time to call his daughter to go and have dinner. Huifen was in the bedroom since she arrived with her mother, for Dohko was a bit weird but seeing his girlfriend so calm decided not to worry too much about it. He arrived at the door and opened without any warning. The little girl turned and quickly yelled and placed the blanket she was using over her lap to cover something on her little table.

"Dad!" she said turning and with big eyes. "Mum!"

"What?" Dohko didn't know how to react. "What I did?!"

In that instant, Huifen didn't move and looked very angry when Shiva arrived, still using an apron and with a big spoon in hand.

"What happens, baby?"

"Dad didn't knock the door!" Huifen pointed at Dohko. "Mum, teach him to knock the door!"

"Oh, daddy knows to knock the door." The mum smiled to turn to see the Libra Saint.

"I'm sorry? I thought there was no problem."

"Next time daddy will knock the door or I will kick his butt, fine?" Huifen nodded a bit sad. "Baby? It is time to eat dinner, go and wash your hands."

"Dad?" she asked a bit calm and still with those sad eyes. "Did you see what I was doing?"

"No, I didn't" Dohko answered to look at Shiva. She was still very calm and winked at him to make him understand everything was fine.

"Fine, then don't look." The baby girl stood up to smile once again and hold his hand. "Let's wash our hands, dad. I'm very hungry…"

The old man smiled to follow his daughter while Shiva just turned off the lights and closed the door to don't let anyone enter there without Huifen's permission.

After a delicious meal, the three of them were drinking some hot tea. Dohko was cleaning the dishes and seeing how both girls were finishing their drinks while drawing and colouring. As always, the Peacock Saint was doing some mandalas and the little girl finished colouring some flowers and insects she saw in the travel to home. After that, Dohko helped to his daughter to be ready to sleep but he couldn't enter the room.

"But then who will make your pillow fluff and cover you?" Dohko asked seeing how Huifen was in front of the door.

"I'm a big girl now… mum can do it."

"That doesn't have sense, pretty flower."

"It does. But you can't enter the room… not yet."[G18]

"Fine… call to you mo—"

"MOMMY!"

Dohko was impressed of the great lungs his daughter had. Huifen just chuckled and opened her arms to give him a last hug and kiss when Shiva arrived ready to help her to go to sleep.

The Libra Saint was waiting in the bed hearing the door closing and then looking at the black silhouette of Shiva entering the room. She just smiled to close their door and remove the shirt and pants while walking to the bed. Dohko smiled and looked at her with all the attention he could give while Shiva was dressing up with her pyjama.

In the moment she lied with that shirt and pants, Dohko came close to hold her between his arms and kiss those lips. Shiva made one of those cute noises that her boyfriend enjoyed a lot hearing from her, but then she cuddled to be on his chest without matter their height.

"Are you that tired?" Dohko smiled holding her close to caress her back and hair.

"Yes, I'm tired. I love how Huifen is full of energy but indeed taking care of a kid is harder than fight against Phoenix Ikki."

The Gold Saint laughed and then kiss her forehead.

"Maybe I can give you a massage…" Shiva moved her head to see Dohko with a tiny smile. "Anywhere you want, my queen."

"Looks like certain tiger want to have some fun. But no, I really want to wake up early tomorrow and I'm tired… do you want to waste time in bed in your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Dohko was now a bit impressed. "Wait, tomorrow is my birthday? Damn, I always forget it, especially when I'm around here." He sighed. "In my defence, I even forgot what day is today."

Shiva laughed knowing he was saying the truth, she had a good memory and remembered some important dates, but in that place that was so in calm and peaceful anyone could lose the track of the time.

"I told you, the cellphone can alarm you for important dates. Oh, but I understand you are getting old." Shiva sighed acting up. "Maybe I should begin to find a younger boyfriend… maybe even younger than me. What about Shun? Nah, he is too weird… maybe Ario?"

"He is Ikki's kid! And he is as old as our baby!" at this point in their relationship, Dohko could know when Shiva was just kidding around so he kept with the game. "Ok, you want a younger but not that younger. Plus, anyone is younger than me." He chuckled. "I don't think there is a lot of two hundred years old people around…"

"Well, that's true." She answered to kiss him once again. "Then I'm fine with you. Better let's go to sleep… so place your hand somewhere else."

"Sorry." Dohko smiled moving his hand a bit up, to the low back of Shiva. "The tiger sleeps tonight."

"Good night, my birthday boy."

"Good night, my queen."

As every morning there, the mist gave some chill around and Dohko was snoring before waking up totally, still under the bedsheets and blankets. And as every morning, he turned his head softly to be sure Shiva wasn't sleeping over his back. He still could remember those mornings when Shiva was almost falling to the floor if it wasn't because the bed in Libra's temple was huge.[G24] [G25]

Now seeing his lover wasn't over him, something very weird, Dohko turned around and found out that Shiva wasn't even in the room. But there is someone else over the next pillow. The little girl was playing with her mother's cellphone and cuddling on the blankets till her father moved.

"Dad!" Huifen smiled throwing the phone to the feet of the bed to jump and hug Dohko. "Happy Birthday, daddy!" She yelled to then place her lips over his cheek and make a noise blowing some air toward it.

Dohko chuckled and sat down to hold his daughter in a hug and kiss her cheek and do later the same noise she did.

"Thanks, princess. And where is your beautiful mum?"

"I don't know." Huifen moved her tiny shoulders. "She... is doing... something?"

Dohko could smell the lie in those pretty eyes and the way she was smirking.

"Maybe she is fighting a demon?"

"Those things... doesn't exist, right?"

"You are going to give her nightmares." They both heard when Shiva entered the room holding two gifts. "But at least daddy is awake. Well done, baby."

The Libra Saint felt his cheeks red when Shiva walked with such pretty smile to be over the bed as well. Huifen held one of the gifts, the smallest one, to then let Shiva be over Dohko's lap.

"Happy Birthday, my love." Shiva kissed him more than once before hear the ' _eww_ ' from Huifen. "Oh, fine, fine. Let dad open your gift."

"No, no. He should open yours first. The best one for the end."

"The best one?" Dohko couldn't hide his laugh. "Shiva, this girl is indeed your daughter." Shiva chuckled to give him the gift and then hold Huifen between her arms to kiss her cheek. "Let's open the gift then!"

"Yes, yes!" Shiva began to clap and leap showing some excitement. "I hope you like it, I spent some time doing it!"

The Gold Saint smiled to begin to open the gift and find a pretty box. Made of wooden, it has a beautiful mandala painted on it. Dohko smiled to Shiva, who was as well showing a smile and excitement to see him opening the box.

In the moment he opened the wooden beautiful box, he could find a well-made pipe. It had a carved flower in the bottom that went up. He saw it around to find beautiful flowers painted around with different beautiful colours.

"It is wonderful!" Dohko smiled to save it in the box. "Thank you so much, Shiva!" he didn't wait to hold Shiva's face to kiss her softly.

"Dad! Don't squish me!" Huifen said being still between them and trying to go out. "Hey, it is my time to give you my gift!"

"Of course, of course." Dohko chuckled. "The best for the end, right?" Shiva just smirked and kissed him once again.

The little girl handed a small gift bag that had stars all around and a little card. He decided to open it and find there was a nice necklace inside. It was made of shells, for sure the ones Huifen found on the beach some weeks before, and as well some colourful butterflies and flowers to make bracelets or necklace. But in the middle, there was a kind of small green rock.

"Mommy found it… but I bought it." Huifen explained a bit shy. "Daddy, I wanted to make you something and I think my necklace are pretty enough."

"You did this?" Dohko asked surprised and his daughter just nodded. "Really? It is so beautiful!" he placed the necklace over his head. "Oh, but it is too small."

"Don't be silly, dad." Huifen laughed to stand up and hold it to open it and placed it over Dohko's neck. "There is!"

"It is so wonderful… thank you so much, my flower." The Libra Saint held her to kiss her cheek and let her cuddle in his arms. "Such pretty gifts. Now, let me read this card."

Dohko didn't wait to open the small card to find Shiva's writing. He didn't hide his smile reading those beautiful words that Shiva wrote saying how happy and lucky she was to be another year at his side and how big was her love to him. Then on the other side of the card, he could find a funny writing for sure made by Huifen. It wasn't so much as Shiva's message, but it said just the perfect words to touch Dohko; how happy she was to be with a new family that loved her and spend another birthday at his side.

"I need this in my wallet." Dohko said with a smile. "You know? I had live so many years… but no one gave me such perfect gift."

"I told you, mum. He liked the necklace."

"I do love my necklace, my darling, but I didn't mind that." He chuckled to hold her close. "I never thought I could have someone like your mother at my side; so beautiful, brave and that loves me without matters."

"That's me." Shiva came close to hug him and kiss his nose. "I can say the same, my tiger."

"And then the cherry on the cake was this pretty flower." Dohko let his nose rub with Huifen's nose and closed his eyes having both girls on his arms. "I have a family, and that's the most beautiful gift I have every single day."

"You are so corny…" Shiva laughed to kiss him and then Huifen cuddle between them. "Talking about cake, let me tell you this beautiful woman baked some delicious one."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"I mean, let's taste it!" Dohko laughed. "I bet it taste perfect."

"Yes! Cake for breakfast!" Huifen jumped to the floor and pointed at them. "C'mon, mum and dad! I want cake! I want cake!"

"She wants cake." Shiva kissed the last time to Dohko and stood up to hold the girl with an arm. "We will wait for you there, darling. First, this girl needs to dress up for today. Oh, and Dohko?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Shiryu and Shunrei will come later, even Shion was thinking in visiting you."

"Perfect!" Dohko laughed of happiness. "All those years are so worth it for days like this!" he jumped as well from the bed to come close to the door. "C'mon! We need to get ready!"

He didn't wait to run directly to the bathroom while Shiva and Huifen were seeing him. They both smiled at each other and Huifen just sighed.

"How old daddy is?"

"Enough." Shiva held her now with both arms and kissed her cheek. "Old enough to can enjoy everything he has now. Now, I need you to explain to me if grandpa Shaka taught you to be that sass. 'Best gift'? Really?"

Both laughed a bit while moving to the room of the little girl because after all, they had a nice day ahead.


End file.
